


Начинается мой дозор

by Gierre



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Cousin Incest, F/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: AU от версии сериала, альтернативное продолжение; Арья вырастает из нескладной девочки в опытного убийцу, и на этом пути её поддерживают воспоминания о Джоне Сноу.





	Начинается мой дозор

_«Игла была Роббом, и Браном, и Риконом, её матерью и её отцом, даже Сансой… Игла была улыбкой Джона Сноу» (с) «Пир Стервятников», Дж. Мартин_  
Сидя возле Сансы, Арья старательно продевает иголку в засаленную от частых прикосновений ткань. Краем глаза Арья видит, что у Сансы ткань другая — чистая, ровная. Стежки ложатся один к другому, и на нежно-голубом небосводе рождается бледная заря. Арья смотрит на свой узор: крючки, неровный завиток и клякса. Она хотела вышить портрет. Старая Нэн хвалилась много дней назад, что в юности хорошо вышивала портреты, и что однажды вышила прежнего лорда Старка, и тот подарил ей поцелуй. Санса сказала, Старая Нэн много воображает, но Арья твердо решила, что вышьет портрет. Крючок, неровный завиток, клякса — игла не слушается и выскальзывает из влажных дрожащих пальцев. Ей никогда не вышить портрет. Джону никогда не стать лордом Старком.  
— Чего хнычешь? Палец уколола? — смеётся Санса.  
Арья поднимает иголку и начинает продевать нитку по новой. Если что-то не получается, говорит Джон, надо продолжать. Пока не получится хорошо. И тогда тоже надо продолжать, чтобы стало еще лучше.

* * *

Возле ворот Винтерфелла по утрам только Ходор и кухарка, которая ощипывает дичь или чистит овощи. Арья крадется к стойке, которую поставили для Робба, собирает с земли отсыревшие стрелы (ненастоящие, их настрогал папа, чтобы посмеяться), а потом бежит на десять шагов.  
Времени мало. Скоро проснется матушка и велит ей переодеться. В юбке не постреляешь — тут же накинутся, что придется отстирывать подол. Юбка подготовлена на стуле, а штаны, сшитые, когда у папы было хорошее настроение, перевязаны вокруг талии толстой веревкой.  
Арья бросает стрелы на землю, хватает одну наугад и занимает стойку. Все как учил Джон, пока они сидели у камина вечером. Арья спросила его: «Вот если бы кто-нибудь захотел научиться стрелять из лука». Он подумал и ответил: «Тогда ему лучше бы не попадаться на глаза матушке». Арья сделала серьезное лицо, кивнула, и это стало их секретом.  
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе вышивку? — спросила она, когда он рассказал ей всё, что требуется знать для начала.  
— Ты вышиваешь? — он даже рассмеялся.  
— Немного, — она достала из кармана сложенный вчетверо портрет из крючков и клякс. Черное на белом.  
— Что это такое? — удивился Джон, принимая кусок ткани.  
— Я подумала, — Арья перевернула рисунок нужной стороной в его руках. — Я подумала, что когда-нибудь наступит зима.  
— Это снег? — Джон указывает на желтоватые крестики по углам.  
— Снежинки, — Арья виновато улыбается. — Они были белые.  
— А вот это?  
Между снежинками Джон, и у него в руках отцовский меч, а рядом стоит Арья и целится из лука. Санса сказала, Джону никогда не дадут отцовский меч, потому что он бастард. И еще сказала, что портрет — это когда одно лицо. И еще, что Арья никогда не научится стрелять из лука. И вышивать.  
— Ты плачешь? — спрашивает Джон.  
Арья мотает головой, но при Джоне ей легко плакать. Он никогда не подумает, что это из-за того, что она укололась.

* * *

Джон держит на руках белоснежного щенка. От холода Арье больно долго смотреть на него, и она часто моргает, поэтому Джона со щенком застилают от нее мутные пятна. Джон похож на её ненастоящий портрет, а щенок у него на руках — еще одна снежинка.  
Нимерия бегает по двору, сжимая в зубах огрызок стрелы. Зачем тренироваться стрелять из лука, когда ничего не выйдет? Она будет всю жизнь сидеть возле Сансы и подсматривать, как правильно вышивать. Ей никогда не научиться делать всё так, как выходит у Сансы.  
— Арья, — зовет Джон.  
Она бежит к нему, а за ней — Нимерия. Из-за пелены в глазах плохо видно дорогу, Арья падает, а Нимерия врезается в нее и валится рядом, смешно заскулив. Щенку весело, но Арья изо всех сил сдерживает слезы. Нет, больше никогда она не будет плакать, особенно при Джоне. Даже если это очень легко. Она будет сильной, встанет с земли, отряхнется и научится стрелять из лука. Во что бы то ни стало. И потом кто-нибудь вроде Сансы, кто-то, кто вышивает получше, сделает портрет, красивый и большой, и его повесят в замке. На нем Арья будет стоять возле Джона, и у Джона будет отцовский меч. Рядом будет Нимерия. Рядом будет Призрак.  
— Вставай, — говорит Джон, протягивая ей руку, и она поднимается, широко улыбаясь.  
Она больше никогда не будет плакать.

* * *

В руках Джон сжимает ножны. Арья думает, это какой-то обман. Джон не стал бы поступать с ней так жестоко, и это может быть какая-то шутка. Она раскрывает рот от удивления, когда из ножен появляется она.  
— Назови свою самую любимую вещь.  
Арья чувствует, как быстро бьется сердце, и говорит:  
— Игла!  
И Джон говорит это вместе с ней.  
У неё был настоящий меч из настоящей стали и настоящее воспоминание о том, как он смотрел на неё. Вечером, сидя у огня, как они часто делали раньше, Арья разглядывала блики на Игле, и ей казалось, что с поверхности на неё смотрит Джон. У него были такие же глаза — темные-темные, как у отца. Как у неё самой.  
Однажды Санса сказала, если бы не Арья, никто бы не подумал, что Джон — их родственник. Арье это не понравилось, но теперь, глядя на поверхность Иглы, она вспоминала его глаза и думала, что он идет вместе с дядей далеко на север, рядом с ним идет Призрак, и хотя с каждым шагом он отдаляется, возможно, он начинает скучать по ней.  
От яркого света глаза быстро устали, она легла в постель, положила рядом Иглу и заснула, сжимая ножны.

* * *

Санса часто рассказывает истории о принцах и леди, от которых Арье тошно, но в Королевской Гавани больше нечем занять себя. Глядя на Сансу, Арья вспоминает Нимерию, и от этого хочется достать Иглу. Потом она слышит:  
— У Таргариенов был обычай, — Санса говорит с превосходством, как будто она умней септы, а та внимательно слушает и кивает. Они готовятся к турниру, хотят произвести хорошее впечатление.  
— Братья и сестры Таргариенов вступали в законные браки, — Арья слышит уверенный голос сестры, чувствует, как уколол сердце осколок ее слов, но не может понять, в чем дело.  
— Братья и сестры? — вырывается у нее.  
Она вспоминает Джона. День, когда папа, хохоча, рассказал ей, что она никогда не сможет выйти замуж за Джона, потому что он «её братик». Она заплакала тогда и плакала все время, то и дело, как маленькая, и перестала только в день, когда он уехал.  
— Зачем перебила? — возмущается Санса.  
— Братья и сестры? Они женились? В септах? По-настоящему?  
— Конечно по-настоящему, — отвечает Санса. — У них был такой обычай.  
— Только у них? — не отступает Арья.  
— Что ты пристала? — по виду ясно, что Санса не знает, как ответить правильно. Она всегда злится, если Арья спрашивает о вещах, в которых сестра не разбирается.  
Больше они не разговаривают о Таргариенах. Септа говорит, лучше не упоминать их лишний раз, пока они в столице.  
Вечером Арья достает Иглу из ножен и снова садится у очага. Металл нагревается, и касаясь его, она чувствует шершавую кожу Джона. Пальцы его всегда были грубыми, потому что для тренировок папа давал ему деревянную палку. От ударов появлялись занозы, мозоли, их всегда было много.  
Капля крови падает на каменный пол. Арья облизывает палец, чтобы зажило побыстрее, и глядит на красное пятно. Может быть, она плохо вышивает, но кто сказал, что иглы нужны только для шитья?

* * *

Арья смотрит вдаль — до самого горизонта раскинулось море. Вода соленая на вкус, плотная и пахнет далекими странами. Арья была там, в далеких странах, и они не понравились ей. С тех пор утекло много жизней. Папа, мама, Робб. Она останавливает себя, чтобы не считать дальше.  
Позади себя — она оглядывается через плечо — Арья видит Вестерос. Где-то там, далеко на Севере, её совсем не ждет Джон. Теперь она много знает о Таргариенах, об обычаях других стран, о том, как люди живут вместе и растят детей. Если бы ей было десять, она бы обрадовалась этому знанию, но ей давно не десять. За ее плечами так много жизней, что Север кажется красным, не белым, и хотя она представляет Джона таким, каким он был далеко в прошлом, на ее детской поделке в окружении снежинок, но стоит закрыть глаза, на поверхность капают капли крови.  
Игла у нее на поясе кажется легче пуха, и она начинает долгий путь вперед, надеясь, что ей не придется вышивать слишком часто.

* * *

Джон смотрит на нее удивленно, будто не знает, чего она хочет. По его позе Арья понимает, что он готов был выхватить меч, но передумал в самый последний момент. Ей показалось, будет смешно, если она появится будто из ниоткуда, но теперь она видит, что хотела подшутить над другим человеком.  
Если бы ей нужно было вышить его портрет, она взяла бы красные нитки и черное полотно.  
— Здравствуй, братик, — говорит Арья. Только половина шутки, зато подходит им спустя все эти жизни.  
Джон теряется, и тогда она отстегивает Иглу от пояса и вместе с ножнами бросает к его ногам.  
— Я вернулась.  
Она боится, что он начнет спрашивать, где она была, но вместо этого Джон подходит к ней, переступая через Иглу, и обнимает. Крепко-крепко, так что у Арьи начинают болеть ребра. Она вспоминает слова Сансы о Таргариенах и на секунду позволяет себе думать, что Джон обнял ее так крепко не случайно. Всего на одну секунду она думает, что он обнял ее как рыцарь из историй Сансы, а потом у нее заканчивается дыхание и она делает шумный выдох, Джон отпускает её, и она смотрит на его одежды — они черные. Брат Ночного Дозора не будет иметь жены. Не важно, кем ему приходится Арья, Джон останется один.  
— Как я рад тебя видеть, — говорит Джон, и она видит, что он действительно рад. За морем её научили понимать такие вещи.  
— Санса тоже будет рада, — продолжает он.  
За морем Арью научили понимать, что сестру можно любить, даже если она не похожа на тебя. Арья успела простить Нимерию, язвительный тон, упреки.  
— Я скажу ей утром, — говорит Джон. — Ей нельзя волноваться.  
— Что с ней? — Арья чувствует незнакомую нежность. Она словно действительно волнуется за сестру. Так много лет прошло с тех пор, как они виделись. Разве могут мелочи из прошлого стоять между ними? Винтерфелл, Джон — всё вернулось. Как хорошо будет обнять сестру.  
— Она беременна, — Джон хмурится.  
Арья не может понять почему. Разве плохо, что у Сансы будет ребенок? Она всегда мечтала об этом.  
— Мейстер говорит, скоро у меня родится сын.  
Арья не плачет — она разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой. Дело не в том, что она — его сестра. Дело не в том, что он — брат Ночного Дозора. Дело в том, что она — хуже Сансы. Всегда была и всегда будет. Не важно, сколько жизней прошло с тех пор, как они расстались.

* * *

Санса выглядит испуганной. Арья бродит за ней в темноте. Ее добровольный дозор, бесконечный и никому не нужный. Мейстер сказал, Сансе осталось недолго. Месяц — самый большой срок.  
Санса не радуется. Арья хочет представить себя на её месте. За морем она видела много мужчин и женщин, ей не нужно рассказывать, как всё происходит. Она представляет себе, как Джон касается её, но ей противно. Джон будет гладить её грудь, она морщится и больше не предпринимает попыток. Нельзя представить такого с Джоном.  
— Я слышу тебя, — говорит Санса.  
Арья замирает и делает тихий глубокий вдох, сливаясь с тенью.  
Санса оглядывается и находит её взглядом с первой попытки — даже здесь она лучше.  
— Выходи, — как в детстве, когда они играли в прятки.  
— Я решила присмотреть за тобой, — Арья знает, что это глупость, но иногда стоит говорить их, чтобы другие не считали тебя странной.  
— Хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, — глаза Сансы полны слез.  
Арья замечает, что они рядом с чардревом. Санса часто ходит сюда, чтобы молиться, а за морем Арья забыла, что в Винтерфелле принято было ходить в богорощу.  
— Есть один секрет, — шепчет Санса сквозь слезы. — Его знает только Джон и мейстер. Он очень плохой, но… Я хочу, чтобы ты знала.  
Арья кивает.  
— На самом деле, — голос у Сансы дрожит, как в детстве, когда их обеих наказывала септа. — На самом деле…  
Слова вырываются из Сансы сплошным потоком. Она рассказывает о Королевской Гавани, о Джоффри, о Тирионе, о лорде Бейлише, о путешествии на север, о свадьбе и о том, что было после. Когда она замолкает, глаза ее сухие, а голос сорван — его слышали только Арья и богороща.  
— Я никому не скажу, — говорит Арья и садится под дерево.  
Санса глядит на неё в ужасе.  
— Это не мои боги, — Арья хлопает по земле рядом с собой, и Санса садится, с трудом опустившись на землю, опираясь на гладкий ствол.  
— В детстве, — говорит Арья, — мы с Джоном любили повторять: «Только не говори Сансе». Ты была невыносимой.  
— Я знаю, — Санса мечтательно улыбается — ей тоже не хватает этого времени.

* * *

Вечерами они с Джоном сидят возле огня. Арья любит точить Иглу и разглядывать блики на поверхности металла. Джон смотрит в пламя. Он не щурится — кажется, ему это совсем просто.  
— Когда мы выступим на юг, таких тихих вечеров уже не будет, — говорит Джон.  
Арья заметила, что с тех пор, как они расстались, Джон научился хорошо говорить. Люди слушают его, идут за ним, даже если на первый взгляд кажется, что идти некуда. Они называют его королем.  
— Мне не хватало этого, — говорит Арья.  
Ей много чего не хватало: еды, спокойного сна, пологих равнин и тишины севера. Но больше всего ей не хватало тихих вечеров у огня.  
— Ты хорошо фехтуешь.  
Они говорят понемногу, оставляя друг другу неожиданные истории. Арья рассказала о Многоликом боге, Джон — о Красной Женщине, а потом они, перебивая друг друга, говорили, что понимают. И замолчали. Потому что Джон был королем севера, и его леди-женой была Санса, а малыш Эддард плакал в колыбели без устали, и хотя мейстер помогал успокаивать его, крики было слышно по всему Винтерфеллу.  
— Ты подарил мне Иглу, — отвечает Арья.

* * *

Битва с Фреями кажется смешной шуткой по сравнению с Переправой. Арья взбирается по стене глубокой ночью, хотя Джон строго-настрого запретил ей это делать. Первая комната, вторая, третья — она танцует по коридорам замка, улыбаясь. Дышать легко, бежать — еще легче.  
Утром войско севера видит белый флаг. Фреи мертвы. Убиты ночью в своих постелях, все до одного. Женщины, дети. В замке говорят, ночью вместе с ветром ворвались призраки.  
Джон смотрит на неё строго, зло, на губах у него вопросы, но Арья не отвечает на них, пока он не задает их вслух.  
Поздно ночью он приходит к ней, и она чувствует запах солдатской бражки. Жрецы Многоликого бога научили ее различать по запаху, сколько выдержит человек. Арья чувствует, что Джон едва стоит на ногах.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает он, но это неправильный вопрос, и она молчит.  
— Зачем ты сделала это?  
Молчание.  
— Ты не должна этого делать! Ты — моя сестра! Ты — Арья Старк! Что сказал бы отец?  
Спрыгивая с ветки, Арья знает, что должна ответить ему, но потом замечает его взгляд и вместо ответа делает шаг назад.  
Иногда люди говорят совсем не то, что им хочется. Глаза Джона чернее ночи, и Арья понимает, для чего он выпил так много.  
— У меня нет имени, — отвечает она и отступает в тень, где он никогда не найдет ее.  
Нет ничего хуже, чем представлять, как Джон касается ее тела, любит ее, целует. Она видит, что он готов это сделать, и не может понять, почему теперь. Днем он злился, что она убивала, а ночью пришел к ней — мужчин невозможно понять.

* * *

В бойне у Гавани Джон находит ее, пробивая путь мечом. Она не выпускает его из виду и замечает, как он идет по телам точно в ее сторону.  
— Найди Сансу! — кричит он, перекрывая рев драконов.  
Ей хочется сказать ему больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Она жалеет, что много месяцев назад отступила в тень, не позволив ему коснуться себя. Всё кажется глупым, потому что она чувствует, что видит его в последний раз. Он прощается — Сирио Форель прощался с ней так же. Пёс прощался с ней так же. Много жизней назад, так много, что уже бесполезно считать, Джон тоже прощался с ней так. И подарил Иглу, а теперь Игла утонула в реке и вернуть ее невозможно.  
— Найди Сансу! — повторяет Джон.  
Арья представляет себе, как вернется к сестре и найдет ее возле ребенка, которого она ненавидит. Санса узнает, что случилось у замка, и тогда их будет двое — два плачущих существа, которых нужно будет защищать Арье.  
— Я не умею этого делать, — отвечает Арья. Где-то высоко над ними драконы продолжают разрезать небо громом.  
— Что?  
— Я не умею вышивать, Джон, — она улыбается ему.  
Этот новый Джон. Джон, согласившийся стать мужем для Сансы, чтобы они могли удержать Винтерфелл. Джон, нарушивший клятву. Джон, ведущий войско на юг. Этот новый Джон не сможет понять, чему она улыбается.  
Но несмотря ни на что, она видит, что он улыбается в ответ.  
— Только не говори Сансе, — говорит Джон.  
Он бежит вперед, глубже, сквозь толпу, и Арья понимает, что он не против, если она пойдет следом. Перед собой она видит его спину, черный плащ Ночного Дозора, который был на нем, когда их атаковали. Вокруг Джона кровь — она течет под его ногами, стекает по кромке меча, пачкает кожу доспеха. Арья видит Джона черным пятном на алом фоне, как на портрете, который никогда уже не сможет вышить.  
Нет, все это глупости. Таргариены, септа, клятвы в богороще. Для таких как Санса это может иметь значение, но для Арьи значение имеет только одно — смерть. Ступая за Джоном след в след, она чувствует, что для него тоже важно только это.  
Они идут сквозь ряды иноземцев и северян, которые сражаются за клочок земли на побережье. Арья видит опасность раньше, чем воины успевают подобрать удачный момент для атаки, и те, кого не убил Джон, падают замертво от стрел Арьи.  
У неё больше нет Иглы. Нет отца, матери, Робба, Рикона, нет даже Брана — никто не выживал за Стеной в одиночку, тем более калеки. Смерть забрала всех, она бывает жадной со своими жрецами.  
Подбирая стрелы с земли, как в детстве, она ищет цель и стреляет, делая очередной шаг вперед. Идти за Джоном, знать, что он рассчитывает на нее, — вот что такое любовь.

* * *

Женщина-дракон выглядит игрушечной. Волосы у неё прозрачные, глаза жуткие, а голос похож на голоса дикарей из-за моря. Арья стоит по правую руку от Джона и слушает, как бьется его сердце. Голос Дейенерис Бурерожденной неинтересен ей.  
— Договор о мире принесет мир землям Вестероса.  
Арья не слышит ответ Джона — кажется, он недостаточно почтителен. Санса, стоящая по левую руку от него, морщится. Она обязательно расскажет Джону, что он сделал не так. Потом Джон расскажет об этом Арье. Они будут сидеть возле огня и разговаривать.  
— Мы будем готовы к следующей ночи, — говорит Джон, когда переговоры закончены.  
Женщина-дракон кивает с величием, Арье кажется, за спиной у неё вырастают крылья. Если бы у Дейенерис был брат, наверное, они могли быть счастливы. Жаль, что все братья и сестры дракона погибли. Арья почтительно кланяется ей на прощанье и видит, как женщина-дракон склоняет голову в кивке. Она тоже поклоняется Многоликому богу, даже если не знает об этом. Даже если не хочет знать.

* * *

Последней ночью, которую они проводят в Гавани, Джон приходит к Арье с оплетенной бутылкой. Внутри вино — Джон следит, чтобы она сделала глоток, а потом забирает бутылку себе.  
— За Стеной, — начинает он.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Арья.  
Она хорошо слушает, а люди — хорошо говорят. Рыжеволосая девушка из-за Стены, которую любил король. Все знают о ней.  
— У тебя был кто-нибудь? — Джон неловко ухмыляется — ему странно говорить о таких вещах.  
— Нет, — Арья мотает головой.  
— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялась? — спрашивает Джон. Наверное, чтоб не молчать, — она не знает. Знает, что ей нельзя отвечать, иначе придется уйти.  
В тишине Джон пьет вино и смотрит на огромный город. Здесь шумно, жарко и слишком много жадных людей. Арье хочется вернуться на север.  
— Я принес тебе кое-что, — спустя время говорит Джон.  
— Ты нашел Иглу, — говорит Арья.  
Она знает, что он хотел сделать ей подарок. Иглу нашли случайно и передали Джону, зная, что это меч его сестры.  
Ненастоящей сестры, поправляется Арья. Больше нельзя думать, что они брат и сестра. Что они родственники, что они как-то связаны. Он — Таргариен. Она — Старк.  
— Нет, — Джон улыбается.  
Замечает, как она растерялась, и улыбается еще шире.  
— Возьми, — в его руках сверток. Он мягкий, и то, что внутри, похоже на ткань.  
— Одежда? — Арья возмущена. Неужели он так плохо знает ее?  
Внутри черная ткань. Арья разворачивает её. Длинная черная ткань. Мех. Похоже на плащ.  
— Что это?  
— Я — Таргариен, — говорит Джон. — Я не могу быть королем. Пока я жив, Вестерос в опасности. Ты ведь не думаешь о таких вещах, верно?  
Арья не думает. Есть много более важных вещей, о которых нужно думать каждую минуту. Сейчас она думает о черном.  
— Мы решили, не стоит делать большого шума, — Джон улыбается. Что бы он ни говорил, Арья знает, что это не может быть плохой новостью. В последний раз, когда он смотрел так на нее, она получила Иглу.  
— Мы уедем на север, я помогу Сансе наладить дела в замке. Пройдет месяц, может быть, чуть больше. Потом я выполню приказ королевы. И тебе понадобится плащ.  
— Мне? — Арья еще раз разворачивает черный отрез.  
Черный — цвет Ночного Дозора.  
— Женщинам нельзя, — начинает она.  
— Глупость, — усмехается Джон. — Я знал одну женщину, и она неплохо продержалась, а ведь у нее в руках не было оружия. Знаешь, что я всегда хотел сделать? Там, в крепости Ночного Дозора?  
Арья мотает головой — с Джоном легко не знать чего-то, он не будет высмеивать.  
— Я хотел пойти на разведку. Там, далеко-далеко, обязательно есть что-то. Там может быть Бран. Если он еще жив.  
Арья закрывает глаза и представляет, как они идут вперед. Две одиноких фигурки: черное на белом. Как на портрете, который вышел уродливым и глупым. Они не брат и сестра, они ничем не связаны.  
— Ты не можешь быть моей леди-женой, Арья, — голос у Джона пьяный и хриплый. — Ты никогда не могла ей быть. И ты не хочешь этого.  
Она хочет сказать «хочу», лишь бы он не уходил, но не успевает соврать, потому что он продолжает:  
— Ты понимаешь меня, — глаза его опять черные. — Ты тоже видела это.  
Арья кивает и накрывает плечи черным плащом. Для таких, как они, еще не построили храм, не вырастили богорощу, не придумали клятвы лучше, чем…  
«Ночь собирается, и начинается мой дозор».  
Глаза Джона черные, Арья вспоминает, как много лет разглядывала их в отражении собственных. Такие, как они, не могут думать о любви, свадьбе и детях. У таких, как они, есть только один бог. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
